


Two in the Bed (and the Little One Said "Roll Over,")

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Parent Morality | Patton Sanders, Parents Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patton and Logan just wanted to cuddle. Was that too much to ask?Apparently so.-Alternatively, the famILY cuddles you didn't even know you needed in your life.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81
Collections: Anonymous





	Two in the Bed (and the Little One Said "Roll Over,")

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This was just another one of those things that I needed to write down to stop thinking about it. And, well, why not share, right? 
> 
> Just before we begin, some graphic imagery about breaking bones, because Remus is in this fic. We can't have Remus without graphic imagery. So be warned. It isn't too bad, only a sentence, but I should still bring it to your attention. 
> 
> Also, if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, or any tags I've missed, don't hesitate to tell me, I don't bite.

Virgil padded along the hallway, clutching his pillow to his chest. He wiped tears from his cheeks, groaning.  
  
Crying was the worst. Who decided it had to be so messy?  
  
He stopped in front of the blue door, raising his hand to knock, but thought better of it. Instead, he slowly pushed it open, sending a beam of light soaring into the room.  
  
On the bed, he could just about make out the figures of two people.  
Logan was on the middle of the bed, one arm under his head, and one stretched out into the right side, allowing Patton to rest his head on his chest. Said Side's legs were entangled with Logan's, and they both seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Virgil almost felt bad for disturbing them.  
  
Almost.  
  
Silently, he made his way to the right side of the bed, nudging Patton gently.  
  
"Move, Popstar."  
  
Patton groaned slightly, but complied, leaving just enough room for Virgil to slot himself in. He sighed, snuggling up against Patton's back, inhaling the comforting scent of cookies and cinnamon.  
  
Perfect. No more nightmares.  
  
-  
  
Roman padded along the hallway, hugging himself tightly. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in _so long_ , and it was really starting to affect his performance as Creativity. Now, he just had to do something about it before his host caught wind of the issue.  
  
He slowly pushed open the familiar blue door, chuckling to himself when he spotted three lumps on the bed, instead of the usual two.  
  
Looks like Virgil had already beaten him to it.  
  
The purple Side had completely buried himself in blankets, so that not even his head was visible. How on earth he slept like that, Roman didn't know.  
He was pressed tightly against Patton's back, who in turn was clutching Logan's arm, with one leg thrown over his thighs.  
  
Roman shuffled towards the bed, shoving Virgil lightly.  
"Budge up, Jason Toddler, I wanna sleep here too."  
  
Virgil grumbled, but shifted, pushing Patton, who pushed Logan, who was nudged further to the left of the bed.  
  
Roman grinned tiredly to himself, before sliding in alongside Virgil, wrapping his arms around the anxious side's waist and burying his face in the back of his neck.  
  
Perfect. Now to get some sleep.  
  
-  
  
Remus padded along the hallway, shivering slightly. No matter how long he stayed there, he would never be able to get used to the unnatural frigidness of the Subconscious. He hated how, no matter how many blankets he used, how many of Janus' wheat bags he ~~stole~~ borrowed, how many heaters he conjured, the frostiness would still find a way in, nipping incessantly at his toes.  
  
He'd finally had enough.  
  
He approached the blue door cautiously, staring at the door handle as if it had betrayed him. Finally, when he'd summoned the courage to open it, he was met with the sight of the bed occupied with two more people than anticipated.  
  
Remus shrugged to himself, before bounding over. The more people, the better, right? More bodies to leech heat from.  
  
Roman was splayed out over Virgil, one arm thrown over his waist, a leg tossed over his legs. His other two appendages were hanging loosely over the edge of the bed.

It took almost all of Remus' willpower not to go over an stomp on Roman's hand. He could already imagine the crunch of bone against-  
  
Focus. That wasn't what he was here for.

He smacked Roman over the head, eliciting a noise of complaint from the other.  
  
"Shift up, Ro-bro. I'm freezing."  
  
Roman, half asleep, obeyed, pushing Virgil and Patton until there was just enough space for Remus to get in. Remus ignored it, flopping directly on top of his twin, earning another (this time muffled) noise of complaint.  
Remus tucked his head against his brother's shoulder, humming happily at the warmth emanating from him. His brother always did run hot.  
  
Perfect. Just the right temperature.  
  
-  
  
Janus padded along the hallway, pulling his onesie hood over his head. He didn't _need_ to cuddle someone, Sir Slithers the stuffed snake did just fine, but Patton had offered, told him, when he was first accepted, that he was welcome in his and Logan's room, should the need arise. And, well, even though that was four weeks ago, surely the offer still stood?  
  
He made it to the blue door, carefully nudging it ajar. The sight simultaneously made him want to laugh and cry.  
  
It seemed like the others had beaten him to it. Virgil was in the middle of the bed, who he assumed was Roman lying beside him - he really couldn't tell, Remus had completely covered up his brother. Patton was on Virgil's left, one arm under the purple Side's head, and another curled around Logan's arm.  
  
Janus was _not_ crying. He _wasn't._ Well, ok, maybe he was, but it was the tiredness. He was just so tired! There was no way he could get on that bed without ruining his reputation as the villain.

Virgil lifted his head, lazily regarding the snake by the foot of the bed.  
"Janus, no one cares, just get in. Your overthinking is putting me to shame, jeez."  
  
Janus blushed crimson, before slithering his way into the bed. Perks of being a snake meant that he could fit himself into almost any space he pleased (though the others would argue it was because he was short, he _was not_ ).   
  
He felt himself be pulled upwards into someone's embrace, and was immediately enveloped by the smell of ginger tea and makeup. He tucked his head under Virgil chin, sighing in content.  
  
He _absolutely did not_ pur when he felt Virgil pull his hood down and entangle his fingers in his hair.  
  
Perfect. Maybe he did need to be cuddled... _sometimes._  
  
-  
  
Patton woke up surrounded by warmth. He sat up, slowly extracting his completely numb arm from under Virgil's head-  
  
Wait. Virgil?  
  
Patton rubbed his eyes, squinting at the right side of the bed, where he'd started off. The space was now occupied by four other people, none of whom he remembered even coming into the room.  
  
Huh. Must've been really tired then.  
  
Roman and Remus were at the edge, Remus almost lying on top of his twin brother. Roman didn't seem to care though. Both were out cold, snoring like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Closer to the middle was the quieter pers- Patton rubbed his eyes, squinting harder - pair. Virgil was lying closest to him, cocooning a small green ball of fluff, which he belatedly realised was Janus. The snake Side whimpered at all of Patton's shifting, but before he could say a word, Virgil, still fully asleep, carded a hand though Janus' hair, hushing him quietly. The yellow Side settled almost instantly, tightening his grip on Virgil.  
  
That was so cute Patton wanted to cry. But he didn't. Instead, he settled for just lying back down, and drifting to sleep.  
  
And if he was close enough to see Janus blep happily in his sleep, well, no one had to know.  
  
-  
  
Logan woke up on the floor.  
  
He groaned, clutching his aching head, peering up over the side of the bed.  
  
How did he even- ah.

Patton was now at the very edge of his side, arm dangling so far down it was nearly brushing the floor.  
  
Beside Patton was Virgil, with small ball of fluff he recognised as Janus resting on his chest.  
  
Next to them, was the very reason he was on the floor.  
Remus was splayed out over a majority of the bed, one ankle hooked around Roman's, and an arm thrown unceremoniously over the prince's face.  
  
Roman himself didn't seem too fazed by the situation, sleeping soundly with his arms folded behind his own head.  
  
Logan glanced at the clock on his nightstand - six am, it read. His normal wake up time. He heaved himself off the floor, grabbing his phone from next to the clock and snapping a quick picture. He knew Patton would appreciate it. He had absolutely no use for it.  
  
Not at all.  
  
Though he was sure it would look nice on his nightstand with a polished oak frame.  
  
Placing his phone back down, he made his way to the opposite side of the bed, nudging Roman and climbing in. The prince immediately latched onto him, burying his face in his chest.  
  
Logan chuckled.  
  
Perhaps he could afford to get just _one_ more hour of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think!


End file.
